To Wage A War And Find Peace
by KittyKat757
Summary: If you asked him, Dean wasn't against or for the war with heaven. But those winged idiots seemed to want to fight on and so who was Dean to say no? But things change when a certain angelic soldier is captured and brought to him. King of hell!Demon!Dean soldier of heaven!Castiel. Written because... Well I wanted to...
1. chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys! Second Destiel fic. And I'm actually NOT uploading all the chapters at once this time?! First chapter is super short because I just want to see if people would actually want to read it. I like the idea of demon!Dean being the king of hell and stumbling upon Cas because... Well I just do. Despite the fact that this is demon!Dean Destiel I'll actually try and make it relatively fluffy in LATER chapters, first ones though... Eh not so much... Will probably have torture (because king of hell duh...) and smut later on. But I promise to have a happy ending okay! Oh and like usual time skips are signified with three Xs -with love KittyKat757**

Being the king of hell was… Surprisingly boring…

Dean would sit in his throne and listen to his demon subjects complain and fret over the fact that soul counts were down or enthusiastically gush if they were up. But he honestly couldn't care less about the subject.

Then one day, those winged dicks upstairs decided that they wanted a war. Not one to disappoint, Dean gave them one, even fighting alongside his troops just for the hell- pun not intended- of it.

XXX

But then one day a couple of his soldiers dragged a desperately struggling angel with jet black wings into his throne room.

"Well, well… What'do we have here?" Dean said, an ever present smirk gracing his face.

"He was captured by one of your generals, they believed he might be useful." The demon on the angel's left said.

Dean walked up to the angel and tilted his chin up to meet his gaze. "Hmm" he hummed uninterestedly, staring into the angel's crystal blue eyes. "What's your name sweet cheeks?" He added, amusement creeping into his tone when the angel tensed slightly more as his eyes turned as black as the latter's wings.

The angel spit in his face, eliciting a chuckle from Dean and a punch to the stomach from the demon on his right.

"I like your moxie, I'm gonna have fun with you" Dean said, amusement still in his tone but laced with dangerous undertones.

The angel simply scowled at Dean as the demons dragged him away again.

XXX


	2. chapter 2

**A/N: well I got one review... So I guess I'll give everyone a second chapter out of the goodness of my heart. That is all for the moment. -KittyKat757**

 **XXX**

"Y'know you still haven't told me your name..." Dean said as he grabbed a knife off of the table nearby and turned to the angel shackled to the wall behind him.

The angel said nothing, just glared.

"Well if you aren't going to tell me then I'll just have to make you, along with telling me what your side's next move is" Dean added, donning a sly smile as he moved over to his captive and roughly grabbed his chin, holding his head up so the angel was forced to look him in the eye.

"Unless you just wanna tell me now, then I wouldn't have to go to the trouble of beating that pretty little face of yours"

The angel once again just glared and scowled before sighing and saying; "I am Castiel, and I will not talk. Even if I did know what the next plan of attack was I would never tell you, you demon scum."

"Feisty one aren'tcha?" Dean added with a slight laugh, letting go of the angel's face momentarily before placing a hand tenderly on his cheek. "Sorry I had to do this the hard way, Cas. But you leave me no choice." He added ominously, bringing the knife lower down and slicing into Castiel's pale skin, eliciting a pained yell from the angel.

"Now you _sure_ you don't just wanna tell me? It'd go easier for both of us if you did..." He said.

"What would be the point? I talk you kill me, I don't talk you still kill me."

"Kill you?" Dean said with a breathy laugh, "oh no, angel. I'm not going to kill you, you're staying here. With me. For the rest of time." He added, eyes turning black and dangerously smiling.

Castiel's face paled and his eyes widened slightly before shaking his head and recovering.

"Why would you want to keep me alive? I'm just a soldier, nobody of importance"

"What can I say? I dig the whole black hair, blue eyes thing... Now are you gonna tell me what your higher ups are planning? Or am I gonna have to use this again?" Dean asked twirling the knife around nonchalantly in his hand.

"I think we both already know the answer to that" Castiel snarled.

"Fine..." Dean sighed. "Have it your way."

XXX

Dean stared at his handiwork. Castiel was hanging beaten, bloody and cut up, he had passed out a few minutes ago and the King of hell had decided to take a break.

"Wakey wakey, Cas" Dean said walking up to him and tapping him on the cheek twice.

The angel groaned and his eyes fluttered open. He immediately tried to scramble away once he saw who was in front of him.

"Don't be like that, angel... Here," Dean said wiping away some of the blood trailing from the left side of Castiel's mouth. The angel once again tried to squirm away but Dean held him still by placing another hand on his chest.

"I have told you countless times, I have no information to give you. Please just kill me and be done with it." Castiel said, as stone faced as ever.

Dean sighed dramatically and shook his head. "What'd I tell you? You aren't going anywhere, you're _mine_ Castiel, from now on. You're mine."

Castiel paled again. Just now recognizing the magnitude of his situation. He had thought before that the demon was only playing with him. But now he realized he had meant every word.

"But okay... Since I think we've established you're as clueless as you say you are, I guess I have no reason to keep asking you questions. But like I said, you're staying here with me until time stops."

Dean walked back over to the table, dipping his fingers into a jar of amber liquid and walked back over to the captive angel. He wordlessly drew symbols on Castiel's chest and down his arms. Of course the angel struggled, he knew what Dean was doing, he was performing a binding spell which would prevent Castiel from ever escaping the king of hell.

"This might sting a little" Dean said casually, eyes turning black again as he began to chant the spell. Searing pain erupted from every nerve ending in Castiel's being, causing him to scream in agony. After a few seconds of this Castiel's vision went blotchy and he blacked out, slumping against the wall, unconscious yet again.

Dean tutted. Angels. So fragile... He undid the restraints holding Castiel in place and threw him over his shoulder, walking out of the room with his precious cargo.

 **A/N: I don't know... Story set-up is weird... Anyway if people want another chapter please leave a review! I love feedback! And don't worry I'll get to Cas reciprocating in the next few chapters. And like I said, there _will_ be fluff. Anyway, thanks for reading! -KittyKat757l**


	3. chapter 3

**A/N: since I'm bored and have nothing else to do (and I'm trying to distract myself while my mom is watching boogie nights) I've decided, "hey let's write chapter three!" See you at the end of the chapter! -KittyKat757**

XXX

Castiel slowly blinked open his eyes, entire body aching and a constant painful throbbing in his head. He groaned and felt soft fabric beneath him. Remembering what had happened before he had blacked out he sat bolt upright, confused by the fact that he was lying in a warm, comfortable bed, wounds comepletely healed with no evidence of them ever even being there.

"Look who's finally awake!" A voice said cheerily. Castiel turned his head and saw the king of hell walking into the room. The angel instantly scrambled away from the demon, earning a sigh for his efforts.

"Must you be so dramatic?" The king asked, shaking his head with a tiny smile creeping onto his face.

"What've you done to me." Castiel demanded, though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer despite his memory being pretty fuzzy.

"Binding spell," the demon said simply, confirming Castiel's suspicions. "But you'll learn to live with it... I'm not so bad once you get to know me" he added almost sweetly, flashing Castiel a toothy grin and crawling into the bed with him.

Castiel's body tensed as the demon slid in beside him. "I'm Dean by the way." Dean said.

Dean rolled his eyes after Castiel said nothing and did nothing. "Sorry, you're probably a little ache-y, binding magic'll do that..." Dean apologized, actually sounding sincere. "You hungry?" He continued, teleporting away momentarily before returning a fraction of a second later with two burgers, holding one out to Castiel.

The angel just sat there. Dean rolled his eyes and placed the burger into Castiel's hands. "C'mon eat, it'll help you get your strength back." He said bringing up a hand to lightly touch the angel's face who instantly flinched away from the contact. "It's okay, Cas I'm not gonna hurt you" Dean added, trying again and this time the angel played along, although not able to resist heaving a heavy sigh and rolling his eyes.

"Sure you won't." He said sarcastically before biting into the food in his hands.

"I'm serious. And I'm sorry about before, underlings were watching and y'know 'keeping up appearances' and all that..." Dean said lightheartedly, though there was a bit of underlying sympathy in his tone.

"I still have no idea why you would want to bind me to yourself. I'm just a soldier. A nobody." Castiel said, body relaxing slightly because he was just too damn tired to keep himself hyper alert anymore.

"Like I said I dig the way you look, but I guess you just intrigue me." Dean admitted, smirking slightly at the lack of resistance when he started to card his fingers through the angel's hair. "I guess you must be pretty tired if you aren't squirmin' away from me every time I go near you." He added playfully.

"Would you kindly 'shut your hole' as they say? I am exhausted and in pain." The angel said bluntly, tone suggesting he was having none of Dean's shit today.

Dean let out a boisterous laugh and continued running his fingers through Castiel's hair. "Okay, get some rest, angel. I'll be back when you wake up" he said pressing a light kiss to his temple, earning an eye roll before teleporting away, leaving Castiel to drift back into unconsciousness.

XXX

" _Caaaaaas_ " Castiel heard a faint voice say. He groaned and rolled over, trying to get it to go away. "Come on, Cas, rise and shine" the voice added, getting a little closer now. Castiel opened his eyes and saw two candy apple green ones staring back at him.

"Ugh, what." Castiel said gruffly, grabbing the pillow beneath him and putting it over his face causing the demon to laugh.

"I just wanted to check on ya'" Dean said almost innocently, Castiel supposed he would've believed it to be if it weren't a demon currently staring at him.

"Couldn't that have waited until _after_ I had awoken of my own accord?" Castiel snapped, lifting the pillow off of his face to half heartedly glare at the demon through one eye. Just eliciting another laugh from him.

"I suppose so, but I guess I'm just an impatient person." Dean said, that smirk playing across his features again.

"You aren't a person" Castiel reminded him.

"Oh whatever..." Dean said, playfully sticking out his tongue before bringing a hand to the angel's cheek, he seemed to like doing that. And if he was being brutally honest Castiel didn't exactly mind it either... If he was going to be bound to the king of hell for all eternity he might as well get used to his habits.

"But I guess I'll let you get back to sleep, recharge your batteries. Sweet dreams, Cas" Dean said planting a feather light kiss on the angel's cheek before getting up and leaving.

XXX

A day had passed -at least he thought it was a day, time was very confusing in hell- since Dean had bound Castiel to himself. Surprisingly it wasn't as horrific as the angel thought it would be... It was nothing like the stories he had been told as a fledgling at least. -though he had a sneaking suspicion Dean was keeping the bad parts hidden from him, which he actually didn't mind since he did _not_ want to see the demons do their jobs. Nope, nada, nix, nuh-uh, _no_.- it mostly reminded him of an old medieval fortress. Cobblestone walls and ceilings with hardwood floors, long hallways dotted with heavy oak doors. All in all... Castiel could get used to living here...

Castiel sat, intensely staring at Dean as he played with a giant rainbow slinky. "What? I got bored!" He said defensively, throwing the toy across the room where it was quickly picked up by a low-level demon once he noticed Castiel watching him.

"I didn't say anything-"

"Whatever. Y'know you don't have to sit out here right? You can go back to bed if you want." Dean interrupted, bringing up the fact that once Castiel had woken up again he had wandered out into the throne room.

"I am fine sitting here. I am still tired but I am not in danger of falling asleep unexpectedly anytime soon"

"Okay, I-"

"S-sir?" A demon asked timidly, tapping Dean on the shoulder.

"What?!" Dean growled, eyes flashing black as he scowled at his subject.

"T-Turlzihr requests to see you sir!" The demon explained quickly.

Dean growled and got up, eyes turning green again before turning towards Castiel. "I'll just be a minute. Kay, Cas?" He said, tone changing from angry to kind. Castiel nodded in response and watched as the demons left the room.

XXX

"What do you want Turlzihr." Dean said as he stepped into the room one of his generals had requested to meet in.

"Ah, greetings sir. I wished to speak with you about that angel that was captured the other day." Turlzihr said.

"What about 'im?" Dean asked, eyeing Tulzihr suspiciously.

"Well... I'm confused as to why you bound him to yourself. Surely that has no practical meaning and it would've been a better idea to just kill him?"

"You shut your trap!" Dean snapped, springing up from his chair and placing both hands on the table between them. "If anyone so much as glances at him without my permission they'll have to answer to me. Got it?!" He added, eyes as black as coal while he glared at his general.

"Y-yes sir! It's just-"

"You _dare_ question me? I have half a mind to string you up and let the new recruits use you as a training dummy!"

"N-no sir, please! I-"

"But I won't. Simply because I'm feeling _extremely_ generous today. Now get out of my sight before I change my mind!"

With that, Tulzihr sprang up from his seat and high tailed it out of that room.

' _Dickhead_...' Dean thought as he watched the demon leave.

XXX

 **A/N: 'Kay that's it for this chapter! I'll try and update this story as often as possible 'cause I'm really starting to get into it! Also I know the fluff might be _slightly_ early but whatever I guess I just can't write non-fluff... Oh well. Stay tuned (yeah that's totally a term for writing shut up) for the next chapter! And see ya' soon! -KittyKat757**


	4. chapter 4

**A/N: okay... Sorry this took a little longer to update again than expected but I had _zero_ ideas up until now... Don't judge me okay in the words of Chuck "writing is hard!..." Anyway let's get to it!**

XXX

Dean, still in a bad mood, walked back into his throne room and instantly melted at the sight in front of him. Castiel sat, sound asleep, head only being supported by his hand and even then it was slipping. Dean smiled softly and walked up to the angel. Without saying a word he scooped him up and held him close to his chest, "my narcoleptic angel" he joked. Pressing a kiss to his forehead and starting to head back towards the bedroom.

XXX

Castiel's eyes opened slowly and the angel found himself staring at the ceiling of the bedroom he had become all too familiar with over the past two days. "Dean?" He said, he had no idea why he was calling out for the king of hell. But it gave him a slight sense of comfort when he felt the bed dip next to him.

"Mornin' sunshine" Dean said, eyes widening ever so slightly when Castiel rolled over and smiled at him.

"Hello, Dean" Castiel replied sleepily.

"You okay? I mean you're _smiling_ at me" Dean said jokingly.

"I am fine. I just thought I might as well get used to you and the kingdom you rule over," the angel said thoughtfully. "Did I fall asleep again?" He added.

Dean nodded. "I guess the spell really did take it outta' ya' huh?"

The angel didn't reply, just started uneasily staring off into the distance.

"Cas, you okay?" Dean asked putting a hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"Yes, but... If I am to remain here, I would not like to be reminded often that it is against my will..."

Realization filled Dean's eyes as he nodded again. Of course Cas would feel uncomfortable about Dean bringing up the fact that he had basically leashed him! God, how stupid did you have to be to _not_ realize that immediately? Dean shook his head, clearing the thoughts from his head and once again focused on the angel lying next to him.

"I... Cas-"

"It is fine, Dean. I would like to go back to sleep now if that is alright with you."

Dean nodded once and then teleported away, giving the angel some privacy. He hit himself in the head and ran a hand down his face. Great. Cas might've _just_ been starting to warm up to him in the slightest and now he was back to being frosty. Just great.

XXX

 **A/N: yeah, yeah I know this chapter was really short but gimme a break I have basically no idea where this story is even going right now since I'm kinda just making it up as I go... Hopefully the next chapter will be longer but I can't promise anything. Toodles! -KittyKat757**


	5. chapter 5

**A/N: hey guys, like I said in the last chapter's author's note I have no idea where this story is going and I'm just wingin' it. But I have made a vow to myself never to abandon a posted story so I _will_ finish this thing. **

Dean sighed, drumming his fingers on the armrest of his throne. He felt so stupid. He hadn't seen Cas since he had left him last. He just let the angel wander around the parts of hell Dean would let him see since he knew he wasn't going anywhere.

' _God, I'm such an idiot...'_ Dean thought. Of course he would try to smooth things over with the angel but for now he felt it best to just leave him alone.

XXX

Castiel sat down on the bed and ran a hand through his hair. He would never admit it but he actually kind of missed Dean's company. Sure the king of hell was childish, arrogant and mouthy but he was kind of sweet in his own way.

Getting up he headed down the hall in the direction of the room he knew Dean would be in.

XXX

Dean jumped slightly at the sound of rustling feathers behind him. He wheeled around and was confused and a little surprised when he met crystal blue eyes.

"What... What're ya' doin' here, Cas?" He stuttered.

"I am sorry for... Wait what is the expression? 'Giving you the cold shoulder'?"

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who-" Dean cut himself off before he could say it, remembering what had happened last time. "-who should apologize" he finished.

"There is no need, Dean. It was a simple slip-up" the angel said blankly. Though Dean could tell he was at least a little nervous.

"Fine... How about we just call it even, huh?" The demon said with the tiny hint of a smile.

"Okay, that is agreeable" Castiel said.

"Good, have a seat" Dean said clapping the angel on the back and accidentally grazing the feathers of his wing causing the angel to violently shudder.

"Cas what's wrong? I'm sorry, did that hurt?"

"N-no, Dean..."

"Cas, don't lie to me."

"I-I'm not-" Castiel shuddered again "-it didn't hurt, quite the opposite actually"

Realization crept into Dean's eyes as he donned a sneaky smirk and ran his fingers softly through the feathers causing the angel to shudder again and bite his lip.

"Ooh well would you look at that... Guess that's a sensitive spot, eh Cas?" Dean said, eyes turning black as the feathers he had just grazed.

Castiel didn't answer. So Dean ran his hand through the feathers again. "Y-yes!" Castiel bit out when he realized Dean wanted an answer.

"Hmmm..." Dean hummed, suddenly beginning to relentlessly run his hands through the soft, black feathers causing the angel to release a low moan.

"Ooh I like where this is goin'..."

"D-Dean-"

"You want me to stop?"

"N-no" Castiel relented, releasing another moan.

Dean suddenly picked Cas up, wrapping the angel's legs around his waist and running his hands through his feathers as he carried him back towards the bedroom.

 **A/N: oooooh it's gettin' _steamy_! Don't worry I won't cut you guys off... I'll publish the next chapter (which will be smutty so fair warning) as soon as I'm done writing it. Chao! -KittyKat757 **


	6. chapter 6

**A/N: smut time! Since Dean is a demon in this story (I'm usually a bottom!Dean person if anyone is confused) I'm making him top. Enjoy the smut!**

Dean surged forward crashing his lips into Castiel's. Licking at the angel's bottom lip seeking permission to enter his mouth. He obliged and Dean slipped his tongue in, exploring the angel's mouth with his tongue. It was sloppy, and rushed, but oh it was everything.

Dean brought one hand up to run his hands through Castiel's inky black feathers and the other was working on getting their clothes off.

"D-Dean" Cas managed to get out through a series of moans.

"Yeah, Cas?"

"P-please... Go faster"

That was all Dean needed to go into triple speed. Removing his shirts and the angel's trenchcoat, suit, shirt -he was wearing _entirely_ too much clothing- shoes and pants.

Dean took a moment to stare at the sight below him. Castiel, a soldier of heaven, sprawled out naked and quivering on his bed. "Mmmm" the demon hummed in appreciation. "I'm gonna enjoy watching you fall apart... _Slowly..."_

This caused Castiel to moan again and Dean let out a breathy laugh, starting to suck on the angel's neck, no doubt starting to form a mark. He kept up this routine, sucking and kissing all the way down the angel's body. Revelling in the noises coming out of Castiel's mouth.

"You ready, baby?" He asked, voice rough and low, reaching into the bedside drawer for lube.

Castiel couldn't even talk anymore, he just nodded and that was all the affirmation Dean needed. He slicked up his fingers and pressed them into the angel's entrance. "Mmmmm, you're so tight, Cas" he said.

He continued adding fingers and opening up the angel until he decided this was good enough. He coated his achingly hard member in the lubricant and slid in, hissing a little at the sensation of Cas around him. He gave Cas a couple seconds to adjust before starting to move, smashing his lips against Castiel's again and running his hands through those soft feathers again. Starting his thrusts off slow and then beginning to speed up. He was _loving_ Cas's noises. God they were music to his ears. "Mmmmm, you like that baby?" He asked pulling away just enough to speak. He glanced down at Castiel's face, taking in the sight. Eyes shut tight, lips swollen, face flush. The angel was beyond words at that point, only being able to nod.

"D-Dean I'm-"

"Shhhhh, just let it happen." Dean soothed, he could tell Cas was close.

With that Cas came, painting the area between them white. Just the sight of this pushed Dean over the edge too. Filling Cas up with a cry of the angel's name. He pulled out and collapsed on top of Cas, panting and grinning like a lunatic.

"Dean-"

"Shhhh. Get some rest, angel." Dean said starting to run his fingers through Castiel's hair. He pressed a kiss to his forehead before the angel's eyes slid shut and he let sleep take him over.

 **A/N: ugh... God I can't write smut... Anyway I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Bye!**


	7. chapter 7

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while! I just started school again last Tuesday so that sadly means less time to write... But my teachers aren't big fans of homework so I guess that's a good sign. Anyway, I'll try and make the chapters longer but I seem to have kind of a problem with pacing... I'm an impatient person and I often pay for it when it comes to art and writing. Okay enough of my rambling.**

xxx

Castiel yawned and lazily opened his eyes, smiling and taking in the sight of Dean sprawled out next to him sleeping on his stomach, buck naked. The demon let out a snore just causing Castiel to shake his head and his smile to widen. He nudged Dean, abruptly making the king of hell roll over.

"Wha!- huh... Ugh. Gimme' ten more minutes or I'll gut you like a fish..." Dean mumbled, not really waking up at all. Castiel rolled his eyes before snuggling into Dean's side. So he was starting to get attached to Dean. Sue him. With that thought Castiel yawned again and sank back into the realm of unconsciousness.

XXX

"Cas. Come on angelcakes wake up. Don't make me get the hose!"

Castiel grunted and tiredly swatted at the hand lightly nudging him. He heard the familiar sound of Dean's laugh and slowly blinked his eyes open.

"There ya' go! Up and at 'em, Cas!" Dean said cheerily. Before the angel could fully wake up or protest Dean pressed a kiss to his lips. It took the angel a few seconds before he even really understood what was going on. But once he did he eagerly returned the kiss. When Dean ran a hand through his feathers -how was he already so good at that?- Castiel's eyes fluttered shut and he honest to God purred.

Dean grinned and moved his hand up to card through Cas's hair. When Cas opened his eyes again and Dean really saw his face his breath hitched a little at what he saw.

That little smile that Dean had grown to love had appeared on his face, his hair was still sticking up all over the place from their little romp last night and his cheeks were still faintly pink.

Ugh. God, this angel was gonna be the death of him.

"Mornin', mister sex-hair" the demon greeted.

Cas rolled his eyes. "You're one to talk." He said bluntly.

Dean brought a hand up to run a hand through his own hair and realized how messy it was. "Fine, I guess we're both a little disheveled." He admitted.

"You want breakfast?" The demon asked abruptly.

"Too tired, too fucked out, too lazy, take your pick. Point is I couldn't get up from this bed if I tried." Cas said, punctuating his sentence with a long -strangely adorable- yawn.

Dean smiled and layed back down next to Cas. Oh well, they could eat later...

XXX

Dean sat, contentedly running his hands through Cas's feathers as the angel was curled up in his lap in his throne room. Cas tucked his head under the demon's chin and Dean smiled just a little wider, planting a kiss into the thick, dark hair under his face.

"Sir!" A low-level demon shouted, suddenly throwing open the heavy doors to the throne room and running towards the king.

"Ugh. What." Dean said dryly, only paying the slightest bit of mind to the demon in front of him as he continued to stroke his angel's feathers.

"I-it's the angels! They've managed to get into hell and are on their way here as we speak!" Oh. Well that certainly got his attention.

"Well what the fuck are you waiting for?! Get some soldiers out there!"

"Y-yes sir-"

The doors were suddenly flung open again and a bright light filled the room.

"Dean Winchester I presume." The angel -Michael, he remembered- said in what was possibly the most obnoxious tone Dean had ever heard.

"Yeah. What's it to ya' feathers?" Dean said, turning his bravado on full blast.

"I am Michael, archangel of heav- Castiel?!"

Cas blinked his eyes open and yawned. "Dean? What's going on?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"It's fine, Cas- hey!" Cas let out a yelp as one of the angelic soldiers grabbed him and yanked him away from Dean. "Let him go, you bastard!" Dean growled, eyes turning black as he watched Cas try to wrestle out of the other angel's hold.

"What have you done to my brother, Winchester." Michael demanded, also watching Cas.

"Why do you care? He said it himself he's only a soldier."

Cas tensed and looked down at the floor.

"Cas? Cas, what's wrong?" Dean said, he turned towards Michael when the archangel let out an unamused laugh.

"Not just a soldier Winchester, in fact he wasn't even supposed to be fighting in this war. Apparently he had other plans. Now what have you done to him?"

Dean sighed, "sorry to bring this up again, Cas. But I gotta see the look on this asshole's face. He's bound to me Michael, he's _mine_." Dean said, grinning evilly at the look of terror on Michael's face. "Now if you'll kindly get the fuck out of my throne room..." The demon added, gesturing to the other demon's who had taken out Michael's soldiers while he was distracted. Well... Unfortunately all except the one that was still holding Cas, since that one was pressing an angel blade to his throat. Dean noticed that last detail and gulped.

"Let go of him. Right now." He growled.

The angel shook her head and dragged Cas over to Michael, Dean didn't miss the fear and panic in Cas's eyes.

"Unbind him, Winchester. Or he dies." Michael said, voice cold and steely.

Dean narrowed his eyes. "How do I know you won't just kill him anyway?"

"I give you my word."

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes, "yeah like _that's_ anything to go on. You angels lie constantly."

"D-Dean" Cas spoke up, trying to ignore the blade still pressed against his neck.

"It's alright, Cas. You're gonna be okay. I'm not gonna let these bastards hurt you." Dean stated, tone implying there was no room for argument from Michael and the angelic soldier. Cas nodded and locked his eyes on the blade again. "Now I'll give you one more chance. Let. Him. Go."

The angel shook her head again and cried out in pain when one of Dean's soldiers stabbed her through the heart with one of the angel blades they had stolen from captured soldiers. ' _Note to self, give that guy a promotion..._ ' Dean thought. As soon as the angel fell to the ground, dead, Cas started sprinting back towards Dean before Michael grabbed onto his wing. Cas howled in pain and stopped running. Dean narrowed his eyes again.

"Are we really gonna go through this again? Just let go of _my_ angel and get the fuck out of here."

Cas struggled until Michael pressed two fingers to his forehead and knocked him out, "hey!" Dean shouted. ' _That's it!'_ He thought, springing up and running towards the angels. An extremely stupid decision on Michael's part, he didn't bring a sword. Trusted his soldiers way too much. Dean kicked Michael and grabbed Cas from him. "Get this piece of shit outta here..." Dean ordered, a few of his soldiers obeyed and dragged Michael off. Dean sighed and looked down at the angel in his arms. That had been way too close...

XXX

"Cas? Cas, baby, you with me?"

Cas's eyes fluttered open when he heard Dean's voice and he immediately latched onto the demon.

"It's okay, Cas. Michael's locked up. You're safe." Dean soothed, kissing the top of Cas's head. Cas nodded and snuggled into Dean, thankful for the sense of comfort he provided.

XXX

 **A/N: okay well this one's a little longer, but God I have no idea why it took this weird turn (like I said I usually just let my imagination run away with me when it comes to writing) and idk I just wanted fluff... I'll start writing the next chapter soon but I don't know what it's gonna be about yet... This fic is kinda just a playground for my demon!Dean Destiel fantasies (don't judge me)...**


	8. chapter 8

**A/N: yet another smut chapter because** **a friend of mine (you know who you are) read the last chapter and literally said "it needs more sex!" so here we go! prepare for cuddly fluffy smut!**

XXX

Castiel rolled over and was met with the now quite familiar sight of candy-apple-green eyes. "Good morning..." he yawned, smiling when Dean brought a hand to his cheeck and started rubbing his thumb back and forth.

"mornin', Cas," Dean replied sleepily. "you hungry?" he added. Cas shook his head and closed his eyes when Dean started running his hands through the feathers of his right wing which were still a little rumpled from when Michael had grabbed him. Cas moaned at the feeling of Dean's fingers expertly gliding through his plumage and his wing involuntarily nuzzled into Dean's palm. "Never scare me like that again, okay?" The demon said, keeping up his steady rhythm as he spoke. Cas nodded and a small whimper managed to escape when Dean pulled his hand away, he opened his eyes, wondering why Dean had stopped.

"sorry, just wanted to see those pretty blue eyes a' yours," Dean explained before burying his hands in the feathers again. He removed one hand and slid it down the inside of Cas's thigh. Smiling in triumph as Cas jumped when he squeezed the soft flesh of his leg. "You in the mood or are you too tired?" The demon asked, voice husky but laced with a bit of concern. Cas responded by leaning forward and pulling Dean into a deep, un-rushed kiss. Dean chuckled and shook his head, "I'll take that as a yes," he said fondly as he removed his other hand from the feathers and started slowly trailing his finger up the shaft of Cas's length. The angel shuddered and his eyes fluttered shut again. Dean continued to stroke the angel while his other hand went around and kneaded the soft flesh of his ass, eliciting another moan from him. "Mm, you like that, baby?" Dean purred. Cas nodded and leaned into Dean's touch, jumping in surprise when he felt Dean press one of his fingers against his entrance. "Hang on a sec-" Dean kissed the top of his head "-lemme get the lube," the demon rummaged around in the bedside drawer until he pulled out the small bottle and uncapped it, drizzling some of the cold liquid onto his fingers.

Castiel let out a choked moan as Dean's first finger slid into him, the ice-cold feeling wasn't exactly pleasant but it warmed up quick enough and Dean started to move the digit around, stretching him open.

"Gonna take this _nice_ and slow, remind myself you're safe after that little stunt Michael and his cronies pulled," Dean said, continuing to move his finger around inside Cas as the angel rolled his hips to meet his touch before adding a second digit. He leaned forward and pulled Cas into a sweet, slow kiss and after pulling away rested their foreheads together. "God, you are so perfect, angel..." He praised when Cas unintentionally let out another moan when Dean's knuckle grazed his prostate. "So beautiful-" Dean kissed his forehead, "so smart-" his nose, "just so... Perfect..." Dean pulled him into another kiss and Cas sighed happily into it. "I couldn't have asked for anyone better." The demon concluded as he pulled away and rubbed his nose against Cas's for a second or two, getting the reaction he wanted when the angel smiled.

"Thank you, Dean. Not that I don't love this but I would appreciate it if you would hurry it up a little," Cas said. Dean laughed and stilled his fingers which were still buried deep within his angel's ass -the number had gone up to three now, almost without Cas noticing-.

"You got it, Cas," he said before removing his hand, not missing the tiny whimper that managed to escape before Cas could stop it. "Be patient, baby," Dean chastised lovingly as he coated himself in the lubricant, pushing the angel's knees up to his chest and stroking his asscheeks for a few seconds before lining himself up and pushing in with a low moan, a similar one falling from Cas's lips not a second later. "Mmmm..." Dean hummed in appreciation, relleshing the heavenly feeling of Cas around him. "So good, baby," He praised.

"D-Dean, please..." Cas choked out.

"Please what, baby?" Dean said, pressing a soft kiss to the angel's lips before pulling away to let him speak.

"Please, move!" The angel managed to get out, rolling his hips in a desperate search for friction.

"Gladly," Dean said, pulling out almost entirely before pushing back in relatively slowly. Cas let out a huff of frustration and Dean just laughed, keeping up his agonizingly slow rhythm just to annoy his angel. When Cas opened his eyes and glared at him -though the effect was slightly ruined by the fact that his pupils were blown so wide the demon could only see a sliver of those beautiful blue irises- Dean decided to show mercy and sped up his thrusts, his rhythm still un-rushed but faster than before. "That better?" He purred, smiling in triumph when Cas nodded after his eyes had fluttered shut again. Dean leaned forward and sucked a mark onto the angel's neck, a groan of pleasure escaping him as Dean swirled his tongue around it. Dean pulled away and brought one hand to stroke through the feathers of his lover's left wing while the other moved lower down to the angel's neglected and leaking dick. After a few strokes Cas came with a loud scream of Dean's name, covering the area between them with thick, white release. It wasn't long before Dean followed, because seeing Cas come like that, shouting in pleasure and starting to quiver from the aftershock of his orgasm? The demon came so hard it was almost painful, pulling out and collapsing on top of Cas's body, snapping his fingers to get rid of the drying semen on their bodies before wrapping his arms around the angel and starting to pepper his body with lazy, sloppy kisses. "That was fuckin' awesome, Cas." He said appreciatively, pulling away and pulling the angel closer, rubbing his hands through the smooth, black feathers again.

Cas nodded and yawned, "m'tired..." He mumbled.

"Then get some sleep, baby. You know I'm not goin' anywhere," Dean said, pressing another kiss to the angel's lips before Cas nodded off and snuggled into Dean's hold. Dean tucked Cas's head under his chin and soon followed suit, smiling as he drifted off to sleep.

XXX

 **A/N: you can actually thank that friend for this chapter Y'know... I had no idea what to do for the next chapter and for some reason after writing Dean and Cas fucking again I actually have an idea. So yay! I'll get the next chapter written as quickly as possible but it'll probably take a little bit. But for now enjoy the extra smut**

 **-your friendly neighbourhood writer-woman; KittyKat757**


	9. chapter 9

"So, Michael. What brings you to hell? Besides the fact that I'm sure multiple people have told you to visit." Dean said conversationally as he looked at the archangel currently chained to the wall in front of him.

"Eat me, Winchester." Michael growled, glaring at the demon.

"Nah, I don't like the taste of pompous asshat..." Dean replied, never missing a beat.

"Why you!-"

"Dean?"

The demon turned around and saw Cas hesitantly standing in the doorway, he froze when he saw Michael and visibly shrunk back a little.

"Yeah, Cas?"

"I-"

"Castiel, you traitor! Allowing yourself to be bound to a _demon_! You are a disgrace to the heavenly host and once I am free I will drag you by the wings back up there and you _will_ be punished!" Michael spat, voice full of venom. Cas flinched and looked away, shutting his eyes tight and shrinking a bit more.

"Hey!" Dean snapped, turning to bare his teeth at the archangel, eyes as black as coal. "Don't you dare talk to him like that!"

"Don't like it when I speak the truth, Winchester? Because it _is_ the truth. He is a disgrace and his sins will be carved into his flesh for all eternity once I have freed myself. I will _drag_ him, kicking and screaming back to heaven. And neither you, nor your army will keep me from punishing my brother for what he has done."

"You son of a bitch-"

"Dea-"

"Cas, I'll be with you in a minute. Please wait outside." Dean snarled, the angel nodded and quickly shut the door. Dean picked up an angel blade and stabbed it into Michael's shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain. " _You_ _dare, try and touch him again. And I will personally make sure to slowly drain the life out of your body until you are begging for death._ " He whispered dangerously before exiting the room and slamming the door behind him.

XXX

"Cas?" Dean called as he exited the room where Michael was, he was _not_ prepared to see the angel sitting on the floor, knees pulled up to his chest, crying. "Hey, hey, hey... Cas, what's wrong?" The demon asked, quickly moving over and sitting down next to Cas.

"I..." The angel sniffled, "I do not wish to return to heaven. I'm... I'm afraid, Dean... I don't want to leave!" Cas bawled, latching onto the king of hell who made no protest and wrapped his arms comfortingly around him.

"Shhh... It's okay, Cas. Nobody's takin' you away from me. I'll rip their heads off before they can try." Dean soothed, somehow managing to make his tone calming and sweet even though he was talking about decapitating people with his bare hands.

Cas nodded and buried his face in the demon's neck. Dean placed a gentle kiss into the dark curls before tucking Castiel's head under his chin and continuing to rub soothing circles into the flesh of the angel's back. He had meant it when he said he would rip off the head of anyone who tried to take Cas from him. This angel was _his_ and nobody else could have him. Not the other angels. Not any other demon. No-one.

XXX

"Now-" Dean said, happy tone contrasting to his hate-filled glare as he walked back into the room Michael was being held in. "-Where were we?"

"I was describing what I would do to punish my brother after I've freed myself. You then proceeded to stab and threaten me." The archangel replied dryly, momentarily glancing to the angel blade still buried in his shoulder.

"Sounds about right... Now what's the next plan of attack from the douchebags upstairs?" Dean said airily.

"As if I would tell you... Demon scum..." Michael spat, gaze loathsome and unblinking.

"Awww, you hurt my feelings!-" Dean drawled, feigning hurt and pouting. "-I'm gonna have to teach you some manners, aren't I, Mikey?" He added, nodding before his eyes turned black and with a malicious smirk he twisted the blade still stuck in the archangel's shoulder, causing a strangled cry to escape from the celestial's lips.

" _Much better_." Dean said dangerously.

XXX

 **A/N: I know, I know! All this wait time and the chapter is really short! I just can't seem to find any inspiration for this damn thing... I have an idea but I'm not sure if I want to use it... I don't know guys, just bear with me... Anyway, as always I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can (if all else fails I'm just putting in more smut...) toodles! -KittyKat757**


End file.
